Meet By Fate
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Nasib yang hampir serupa mempertemukan mereka. Apakah akan berakhir dengan bahagia? Warning: [ICHINAKI] alternate universe, mitos menyimpang, serta beberapa adegan ambigay(?)
1. Part 1

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!?11!1!1!?111!1!1!1!1!1!1!1**

 **AYE NEMU FANART KIYUUUUT DI PIXIIIIVVV?!1!1! ICHINAKI! IDUP ICHINAKI(ato TenkaNaki?) BODO AMAT! YG PENTING, AYE MO NGASIH ASUPAN BUAT ICHINAKI SHIPPER! MARI NAEK KAPAL SELAM ICHINAKI BERSAMA! U CAN'T SINK THE ONE THAT ISN'T SAILING** _ **ON**_ **WATER IN THE FIRST PLACE!1!/PLAK/**

Manba: SADAR! WOI! SADAR!

 **Ehem, ehehehe, sorry, sempet kelepas kegilaan ane. Anywho! Author baper karena IchiNaki dikit bingit...! MANBA! INI SALAH LOE!**

Manba: Bodo. ((Lanjut maen ma empus))

 **...wew, Man...w.o.w..**

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu©DMM GAMES/NITRO+

.

.

.

 _Kedua manik itu menyambut miliknya, dirinya memberikan sebuah senyuman ke arah anak bersurai langit yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pengantar pesan itu._

" _Salam kenal, Hitofuri Tenka-kun."_

Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak biasa dengan tujuan tak biasa pula.

Apa yang harus sang Dewi lakukan?

Menyatukannya, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu...

"Ugh...!"

Alis mata pucat itu naik sebelah.

"Lelah?" godanya kepada anak kecil yang berkeringat setelah mengayunkan _Bokken_ yang jelas-jelas hampir setinggi dirinya untuk dua jam terakhir.

"B-belum...Nakigitsune- _dono_.." jawab si bocah, walaupun dirinya sudah terengah-engah.

"Tenka- _san_! Jika kau lelah, beristirahatlah! Tidak baik memaksakan diri berlebihan!" tegur rubah pendamping Nakigitsune, yang cukup khawatir akan tekad si bocah yang dititipkan kepada tuannya.

Hitofuri Tenka, nama bocah tersebut. Bocah ingusan yang harusnya masih bermain dan merengek, tapi malah kehilangan keluarganya dalam keganasan peperangan antar Klan.

Bocah yang kini berumur 10 tahun, tetapi telah menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya terbunuh di depan matanya sendiri, rumah dan saudara-saudarinya terlahap kobaran merah tanpa ampun, meninggalkan abu dan kenangan pahit membekas pada dirinya.

Bocah yang kini hanya memiliki Dewa dan pendampingnya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi!"

Nakigitsune menghela nafas pelan, sementara rubah pendampingnya tetap bersikeras soal perkara nama milik si bocah.

"Tapi itu nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuamu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Tenka telah mati bersama yang lain...!"

Dua tahun sejak kejadian itu, dan dendam itu jelas-jelas masih tertanam.

Nakigitsune khawatir jika suatu saat, bocah ini akan bertekad untuk memburu para pembunuh klannya.

Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Haaah..." sebuah helaan terdengar dari sang Dewa, sebelum dirinya berdiri dan beranjak mendekati bocah bersurai langit yang dengan mudah terbakar emosi. "Bagaimana kalo kita ganti namamu, hmm?" usulnya, berjongkok setinggi bocah yang telah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Kedua manik sama saling bertemu.

"...Dengan nama apa..?"

"Ichigo saja! Kau kan suka stroberi liar itu!"

Si bocah merona malu.

Bukan salahnya, sebab stroberi-stroberi liar itu nikmat dimakan setelah latihan keras.

Tapi bukan berarti dirinya mau bernamakan stroberi.

"Boleh juga,"

Si bocah menatap sang Dewa tak percaya.

"Bukan stroberi artinya," tawa pelan terdengar lembut di tengah keheningan dojo yang mereka gunakan. " _Ichi,_ yang berati 'satu', dan _Go_ yang berati 'Masa hidup, artinya, 'Satu di Masa hidup', _Ichigo_. Bagaimana?" senyuman tersungging dibalik penutup transparan yang Nakigitsune selalu kenakan, dan sepertinya, si bocah sedang memikirkan nama barunya.

"...asalkan bukan nama _**itu**_ ataupun 'bocah'."

Nakigitsune senang si bocah, yang sekarang bernama _Ichigo_ , menerima usul darinya.

"Sekarang, lanjutkan latihanmu, _Ichigo_ - _kun_."

"Hah?! T-tapi-!"

Tawa Nakigitsune menggema di dalam dojo.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian...

.

.

Hampir 5 tahun setelah kepergian Ichigo yang memilih untuk pergi menimba ilmu dengan caranya sendiri.

Dirinya merindukan bocah ceroboh yang sering menggosongkan makan malam mereka.

Saat menyenangkan di keliling kedukaan dan kesepian.

Sangat ironis.

"Nakigitsune, apa kau merindukan bocah itu?"

"Aku selalu merindukannya...bagaimana jika dia terserang penyakit? Atau yang lebih buruk...!?"

Sang pendamping menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, carilah dia."

Nakigitsune berhenti sejenak.

Mencari...tentu saja perkara mudah. Tapi apa bocah itu mau dia kunjungi? Bocah yang mudah merasa malu dengan hal sekecil apapun?

Tapi...

Dirinya sudah melewatkan hari kelahiran bocah itu. Mengirim hadiah sudah biasa, surat pun masih berbalas.

Jadi...

"Haaah, mungkin dia sudah berkeluarga sendiri," ujarnya, matanya memandang tanaman stroberi liar yang ia taman setelah kepergian si bocah. "Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang memang sudah harus diterimanya..."

"Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun ke depan...?" gumamnya, membayangkan seperti apa wajah dan perwatakan bocah yang pernah ia asuh.

"Yang penting kau bisa tidur."

.

.

5 tahun kemudian..

.

.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, tetapi di sinilah dirinya, ditengah-tengah kerumunan manusia, menyembunyikan ketujuh ekornya dan mengubah kedua telinganya menjadi telinga manusia.

Berpura-pura menjadi manusia sama seperti yang lain.

Merepotkan.

Tapi ya sudahlah, demi bocah ingusan yang sedang dalam duka dan lara.

Mungkin dirinya tidak seharusnya menerawang anak itu.

"Nasi telah menjadi bubur, Nakigitsune,"

"Terima kasih..." gumamnya kesal.

Tapi...

"Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak bertemu bocah itu..." bisiknya. "Bagaimana rupanya sekarang...?"

"Entahlah. Aku dengar-dengar, ada seorang _samurai_ bersurai langit yang membantu kota ini lepas dari cengkeraman Sadamune."

"Hmmm...apa mungkin...?"

"Mungkin saja."

Hanya keberuntungan yang dapat membimbingnya.


	2. Part 2

Dua hari sudah berlalu, dirinya tetap belum bisa bertemu dengan _samurai_ bersurai langit yang kabar angin sebutkan.

"Cih. Merepotkan..." gumamnya, kakinya melangkah keluar penginapan yang ia tempati sementara, menuju jalan penuh manusia. "Aku hanya akan-uff!"

"Nakigitsune?!"

"Ah, maafkan saya," suara berat dan dalam terdengar sangat asing. "Mari..."

Ia menatap ke atas, menemui sepasang mata merah dan berkilau, surai panjang seputih miliknya diikat ke belakang, menampilkan dada dan bahunya yang kekar walaupun di balut dengan _nagajubin._

"A-ah, terima kasih," tuturnya, menerima uluran tangan berbalut kain hitam pelindung tangan berotot itu. "Maaf, aku tidak melihat arahku pergi."

"Tapi akulah yang menabrakmu," balas orang tersebut. "Setidaknya, terimalah permintaan maafku dulu."

"...aku terima maafmu, tuan tanpa nama," daripada berlama-lama disini. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu-!"

"Kogitsunemaru- _dono_!"

Ia terdiam.

Suaranya...lain...

Maniknya menoleh, mendapati pemuda bersurai langit yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan tuan tak di kenal yang telah menabraknya, bedanya, pemuda itu tidak mengikatnya.

"...Ichigo..." bisikan pilu keluar dari bibirnya sebelum ia sadari, yang berhasil membuat pria di sebelahnya melirik kearahnya.

"Kau penggemarnya..?" pertanyaan penuh...kekecewaan.

Hah..?

Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak...dia mengingatkanku dengan bocah ceroboh yang kuasuh dulu...mungkin, usianya sudah sekitar 25 musim semi," Jawabnya dengan senyum kecil merias wajah awet mudanya. "Entahlah, aku melewatkan banyak musim semi tanpanya..."

Pemuda bersurai langit akhirnya berdiri di depan mereka, manik matanya tidak lepas dari sang Dewa dalam penyamaran.

"Ah, maaf, Toushirou," ujar pria yang baru ia temui. "Aku tidak sengaja menabrak-?!"

"Nakigitsune- _dono..._!"

Nakigitsune mendapati dirinya di dalam dekapan pemuda bersurai langit, membuat siapa saja yang lewat berhenti dan menatap.

"...kau sudah besar, bocah," ucapnya sebagai sapaan. "Hampir 10 musim semi..." gumamnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Aku bukan bocah...!" balasan otomatis yang membuat si bocah yang tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa merona malu. "Kau...jadi pendek..!"

Mata kirinya berkedut, dan sebagai balasannya, tangan pucat itu menarik pipi kiri bocahnya.

"Tidak sopan," dengusnya dengan kesal. "Dua hari aku mencarimu di kota ini. Suratmu yang terakhir lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, tidak rapi, bernoda juga, dan itu membuatku khawatir...apa kau baik-baik saja, bocah?"

"Aku bukan bocah lagi..." gerutu kesal hanya terdengar di telinga yang dekat. "Soal itu...Akita tak sengaja menumpahkan tintanya tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Mata mengerjap sesaat, sebelum sebuah tawa terlepas.

"Ya...aku tahu..." gumam _Ichigo_ , namanya _Ichigo_. "Aku di beri tahu saat merpatinya sudah pergi...maaf, aku harusnya langsung memberitahumu.."

"Tak apa," ujar Nakigitsune setelah tawanya terhenti. "Sudah lama juga aku tidak pergi keluar rumah...banyak hal telah berubah...salah satunya kau, bocah."

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu..."

Nakigitsune terkekeh, dan berjinjit untuk mengacak-acak rambut bak langit biru tak berawan.

"Na-!?"

"Kau masih bocah di mataku," sela Nakigitsune, menyunggingkan senyuman hangat kearah Ichigo. "Entah apa yang telah kau capai atau siapa saja yang sudah kau taklukan, kau masih bocah dengan mimpi besar bagiku..."

Ichigo masih merah, dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa sebab dirinya memang ingin bertemu dengan pengasuhnya.

Tapi...

"Takluk...? Kau dengar...?" tanya dengan perlahan. "Itu bisa saja palsu bahkan kebohongan.."

Mata penuh pengetahuan menatap Ichiho kesal.

"Dasar bocah," omelnya. "Tidakkah aku pernah mengajarimu, bahwa di setiap kebohongan-

"Pasti ada kebenaran."

Ichigo membuang muka, niatnya merajuk tapi dia tahu, dirinya hanya akan di goda tanpa ampun oleh Nakigitsune.

Senyuman menghias wajahnya.

"Nah, karena aku tahu kau masih utuh dan sehat, aku akan kembali," tuturnya, sebelum ia memindahkan pandangan ke arah pria kenalan Ichigo. "Tolong pastikan dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirinya, tuan."

"Oi!"

Pria bermata rubi itu menyeringai ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau akan terkejut akan hal apa saja yang telah ataupun ingin dia lakukan."

Ichigo menggeram kearah keduanya, kesal karena mereka langsung akrab dan bekerja sama.

"Ichi _-nii_!"

Manik miliknya menoleh kembali, hanya untuk mendapati segerombolan anak berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Mereka anak-anak yang sering kau tulis dalam suratmu, bocah?" tanyanya ketika anak-anak itu mengelilingi Ichigo dan menatap dirinya penuh kecurigaan.

Ah, dia ingat wajah dan mata itu.

Sama seperti milik bocahnya ketika dia masih..bocah.

"Berhentilah memanggilku bocah..." pinta Ichigo yang ia hiraukan. "Dan ya, merekalah anak-anak yang aku asuh sejak lima tahun lalu."

Ia tersenyum lembut kearah anak-anak yang sepertinya masih diantara 7-15 tahun.

Sangat muda untuk merasa kepahitan dunia.

"Aku bangga padamu, Ichigo," ujarnya seraya menyembunyikan irisnya dibalik kelopak mata.

Beberapa pasang mata mengerjap kaget.

"Kau selalu membuatku bangga," lanjutnya. "Setidaknya, sekarang aku yakin, kau bisa menjaga dirimu dan melindungi adik-adikmu..."

"Nakigitsune..."

Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Kedua matanya terbuka, menyambut manik penuh kebingungan.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-25," tuturnya, seraya tangannya melepas untaian kain hitam di dadanya. "Dulunya milik ayahandamu, beliau ingin kau memegangnya saat usiamu menginjak 25 tahun, sebagai tanda bahwa kau berhasil menemukan tujuanmu dibalik kesedihan yang pernah kau alami. Terimalah." Ujarnya, menyerahkan buntalan kain hitam kaku seakan membalut sesuatu yang cukup panjang.

Tangan bergetar menerimanya, manik milik Ichigo melebar saat membuka kain hitam tersebut.

Sebuah _Tachi_ yang sangat Ichigo kenali.

"Ini..."

Ia mengangguk.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Ichigo," ujarnya, tersenyum ke arah adik-adik asuh Ichigo. "Kau bisa menentukan perjalanan hidup dan masa depanmu sendiri. Tetaplah maju, karena kesempatan hanya datang satu kali semasa hidup."

Sebuah nasehat, mungkin juga sebuah perpisahan.

Dirinya yang abadi di mata manusia, sementara Ichigo yang hanyalah seorang manusia biasa dan tak lebih.

Pada akhirnya, pertemuan adalah awal perpisahan.

"...kau akan pergi...? Sekarang?!" pertanyaan anak manja, tapi Ichigo tidak peduli. "Tapi kau belum berkenalan dengan adikku...!"

Irisnya kembali tertuju ke arah adik-adik Ichigo yang penuh akan rasa penasaran.

"Aku tahu nama mereka masing-masing," ujarnya, memiringkan kepala. "Kau sering menulis tentang mereka di suratmu."

"Nakigitsune- _dono..._ "

Oh, ia benci suara itu.

Ditambah tatapan yang seharusnya sudah Ichigo lupakan.

"Haaah...dasar bocah..." helaan panjang terselip. "Aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari lima petang...entah jadi apa rumah sampai aku pergi lebih dari tujuh petang."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, dan dengan cepat meraih tangan rampingnya.

"Ayo, semua," ujar Ichigo ke arah adik-adiknya yang bingung. "Kita ajak Nakigitsune- _dono_ berkeliling."

"Eh? Baik!"

Astaga...dia salah ambil langkah.

* * *

"Ummm...apa anda Nakigitsune _-san_ yang Ichi- _nii_ ceritakan...?"

Pertanyaan itu datang dari Gokotai, cukup mengejutkan karena Ichigo menulis bahwa Gokotailah yang paling pemalu.

Dua hari dirinya berada di rumah Ichigo, rumah yang hampir sama luasnya dengan miliknya.

Ichigo memaksa dirinya untuk tinggal bersamanya sampai waktunya ia harus pulang, tapi baru kali ini salah satu adik Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Tergantung," jawabnya. "Dia menceritakan apa?"

Gokotai mengalihkan pandangan.

"B...bahwa anda...adalah pengasuh Ichi _-nii_ waktu dia kecil...dan bahwa anda satu-satunya yang menerima dia setelah kejadian itu..."

Jadi mereka tahu masa lalu Ichigo.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Gokotai- _kun_?" tanyanya kembali.

"E-eh?! Me-menurutku...andalah orang itu.."

Dirinya tersenyum.

"Hampir benar," jawabnya, mengagetkan Gokotai dan yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu geser di belakangnya. "Kami saling menerima satu sama lain...Ichigo dulunya anak yang sangat keras kepala, suka mencuri-curi jam latihan, ceroboh, bahkan pernah sekali, dia terpeleset ke dalam kolam ikan saat berniat lari dari pelajaran sastra."

Gokotai terlihat terkejut.

"Tapi...Ichi- _nii_ melakukan segala hal dengan sempurna...!"

Protes bukan datang dari Gokotai, melainkan dari Midare dan Shinano, sebelum anak-anak yang lain menampakkan diri dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Dirinya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ada alasan kenapa dia ku panggil bocah," ujarnya dengan nada terhibur. "Dulu, saat pergi kehutan untuk memetik stroberi liar kesukaannya, bocah itu malah memetik beri beracun. Dia sempat sakit, tapi untungnya, aku tahu cara meracik obat. Dia ceroboh, bahkan sampai sekarang...bukankah itu benar, bocah?"

Pandangan berpindah ke arah koridor, maniknya penuh pengetahuan menatap Ichigo yang mengintip dari balik pintu geser.

"Aku masih berharap kau melupakan kejadian itu..."

Ia tertawa.

"Ingatanku kuat, bocah, kau saja yang pikun di usia muda."

"Nakigitsune- _dono_..."

"Jadi! Nakigitsune- _san_! Bisa ceritakan kisah tentang Ichi- _nii_ yang lain?!"

Ia dengan senang hati menceritakannya.

* * *

"Hei, kenapa kau belum tidur, bocah?"

Ia tersenyum saat melihat mata kiri Ichigo berkedut kesal.

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, Rubah tua..." gerutu Ichigo kesal. "Berhentilah melihatku sebagai seorang bocah, aku sudah 25.."

Ia menghela nafas pelan, melangkah mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk di beranda, menatap bulan penuh ditemani camilan dan sake.

"Memang benar," ia mengiyakan seraya duduk di sebelah Ichigo. "Bukan salahku jika terakhir aku melihatmu kau hanyalah anak ingusan dengan mimpi besar..."

Ia menatap keatas.

"Hmmm, apa kabar Mikazuki- _san_ , ya?" gumamnya. "Kudengar, dirinya menemukan seseorang, ah, kurang tepat, se-ekor _Nekomata_ bermanik lautan berkarang hijau."

"Dia sempat berkunjung," ujar Ichigo. "Dia akan menikahi Yamanbagiri- _dono_ dalam waktu singkat."

Menikah...

"Tidakkah kau ingin menikah, Ichigo?" tanyanya. "Adik-adik butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu pada akhirnya."

Ichigo terdiam.

Dan ia hanya menunggu.

Duka dan lara inilah yang ia lihat. Pikiran kelut dan tidak selaras membuat hati Ichigo terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan.

"...Aku...tidak ingin menikahi siapa-siapa..."

Ia mengangguk.

Dirinya paham sifat bocah satu ini.

Dendam sirna, digantikan oleh belah kasihan.

Ichigo memang sayang adik-adiknya, amat sangat menyayangi mereka, alhasil, dirinya tidak yakin apa ia bisa membagi kasih sayang, belum lagi, adik-adiknya jelas-jelas akan memilah pendamping hidup yang cocok untuk kakak mereka tersayang.

Sungguh merepotkan.

"Hidupmu, bukan pilihanku," ucapnya, tersenyum tipis kearah mimik wajah terkejut milik Ichigo. "Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu. Lakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan, konsekuensi tetap dipikirkan tapi jangan di anggap beban. Jika kau yakin, apa salahnya mencoba kan?"

Ichigo kembali terdiam.

Ia hanya bisa menasihati, pilihan kembali ke tangan Ichigo.

Pada dasarnya, sebelum di lahirkan, kita disuruh memilih. Hidup adalah pilihan kita, kematian juga pilihan kita.

Kita hanya dapat memilih antara yang buruk dan tidak cukup buruk. Yang terbaik bagi kita atau orang lain.

Hidup itu membingungkan, tapi...

Dengan hidup kita bisa merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Keyakinan..."

"Hmmm?"

Ichigo membalikkan badan kearahnya.

"Naki..."

Ia memiringkan kepala heran.

Lama tak mendengar nama kecil itu.

Lagi pula, hanya manusia ini yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Ia mengerjapkan mata, belum sempat membuka mulut, ia telah dibungkam.

Oleh bibir dingin Ichigo.

Kerja otaknya terhenti, tanpa pikir panjang menyambut kembali ciuman yang seharusnya dilarang itu.

Dirinya tak peduli.

Salahkan dirinya yang tak sengaja melewati pikiran Ichigo tentangnya saat ia menerima surat tak karuan itu, salahkan dirinya yang masih merasakan hawa nafsu duniawi.

 **Salahkanlah saja ia.**

Ia dapat merasakan sake yang Ichigo telah konsumsi, serasa manis dan sedikit panas di lidah.

Apa itu karena lidah milik Ichigo?

Entahlah, ia tak peduli.

Ia bahkan tak tahu apa milik siapa sekarang.

Dua tangan lebar mulai berkelana sampai pada akhirnya-!

"Tunggu..." bisiknya, menahan kedua tangan Ichigo dari menyelinap lebih jauh dan dalam. "A...apa kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _Ichigo_?"

Tidak mungkin ia memanggilnya 'bocah' jika kelakuannya tidak seperti bocah.

Ia harap ini bukan karena sake yang Ichigo minum.

" _Aku_ sadar penuh, Naki..." bisikkan kecil lirih dan penuh penyesalan. "...I...inilah alasan kenapa aku pergi...aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu karena keegoisanku...maaf..." isak kecil terdengar sebelum Ichigo mendekap erat dirinya.

Seakan Ichigo tak ingin ia pergi..

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ia merasa tubuh Ichigo bergetar.

"...minta maaf tak ada gunanya, bocah," helaan nafas panjang terselip seraya kedua tangannya merangkul tubuh kaku Ichigo. "Ayo, sudah larut. Kau juga perlu istirahat."

Ia tersenyum lembut saat kedua manik itu menatapnya kaget. Tangan pucat mengelus surai langit milik Ichigo, sebuah cara untuk membujuk dan menenangkan bocah yang pernah ia asuh.

Ah, dia harus berhenti menggunakan panggilan itu.

"...baik..."

Ia mengecup kening Ichigo sebagai balasan.


	3. Part 3

"Nakigitsune- _san_ akan pergi?! Tapi-!"

Protes dari adik-adik Ichigo sangat menggemaskan, sama menggemaskan seperti Ichigo yang berusaha menjaga topengnya.

Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Mainlah kapan-kapan," ucapnya seraya mengelus surai milik Gokotai. "Jika kalian berkunjung, aku akan memberitahukan sebuah rahasia."

Banyak pasang mata bersinar dibawah terangnya cahaya matahari, ia juga tahu bahwa Ichigo mungkin saja sudah menyusun rencana.

Ia mulai khawatir dengan rencana-rencana yang dapat Ichigo susun dalam waktu singkat.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu! Kami ikut Nakigitsune- _san_ saja!"

"Ide bagus!"

Ia menaikkan salah satu alis matanya ke arah Ichigo yang menyetujui usul Gotou.

"Kakak yang sangat perhatian." Ujarnya dengan nada sarkastis.

"...Diamlah..." gerutu Ichigo tak akan pernah berubah, tidak peduli walau si bocah kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria tangguh dan berhati mulia.

"Jadi boleh?!"

"I...iya..." jawab Ichigo yang hanya ia beri sebuah senyum kecil dan galengan kepala pelan.

"Hore! Kami kemas-kemas dulu! Permisi!"

Hanya lima hari disini, mereka sudah menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Ia tersenyum bangga kearah Ichigo.

"Ternyata kau tidak lagi bermalas-malasan, bocah." Komennya kepada Ichigo, pandangan tak lepas dari anak-anak yang bergegas menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk berkemas-kemas.

Ichigo tersentak, mata kirinya berkedut kesal.

"Aku bukan bocah..." Ichigo berhenti sejenak, sebelum membungkuk dan berbisik ke daun telinga manusianya. "Aku tidak yakin bocah yang sama dapat membuatmu-!?"

Kedua tangannya menemui mulut Ichigo, membungkamnya seketika.

Dirinya merona, menyipitkan matanya kearah Ichigo yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya melupakan suara-suara yang ia buat saat tidur bersama Ichigo.

"Dasar..."

Si berengsek hanya tersenyum dibalik telapak tangannya.

Sekarang, bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada adik-adik Ichigo?

* * *

Perjalanan memakan waktu hampir tiga hari. Walaupun ia bisa saja meminta rubah pendampingnya untuk menjemput mereka, ia ingin memastikan anak-anak ini tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

Tidak banyak keluhan, hanya pertanyaan bagaimana Ichi- _nii_ mereka bisa bertemu dirinya, dan bagaimana kelakuan Ichi _-nii_ saat ia masih tinggal bersamanya.

"Bukankah ini...?"

Saat mereka tiba di 'gerbang', Yagen mengerutkan kening.

Ia tersenyum, dan mulai mendaki tangga batu menuju rumahnya.

"Aku janji kan?" ujarnya, merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketika akhirnya ia melepas penyamarannya. "Aku akan memberitahu kalian sebuah rahasia." Lanjutnya, memiringkan kepalanya saat ia melihat mimik ketakutan terukir diwajah adik-adik Ichigo.

"A-anda...?" Honebami bahkan tak dapat melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Ia mengangguk.

Dan tersenyum miris.

"Satu-satunya Rubah Berekor Sembilan yang ada di wilayah ini.." jawabnya lirih. "Sedangkan yang lain..."

 _Telah pergi dan takkan kembali.._

"Nakigitsune! Nakigitsune! Kau akhirnya pulang! Mikazuki- _san_ dan Yamanbagiri- _san_ bertamu sejak kemarin!"

Ia berbalik, menemui rubah pendampingnya melingkar di pundak _Nekomata_ bersurai mentari pagi.

"Hahaha~ kau membawa adik-adikmu, Ichigo? Sungguh ceroboh sekali..."

Ia menatap Mikazuki tajam.

"Hanya aku yang bisa memanggilnya ceroboh, _Mikazuki_ _ **-sama**_ _..._ " peringatan jelas, dan sepertinya Yamanbagiri mengerti, sebab ia menendang pelan kaki Dewa itu.

"Mikazuki- _dono_ , Yamanbagiri- _dono,_ " sapa Ichigo seraya memastikan adik-adiknya masih bersamanya.

"Heh?! Apa itu benar-benar kau, Tenka?!" si rubah terdengar cukup terkejut saat menyadari pria bersurai langit bersamanya benar-benar Ichigo.

"Itu bukan namaku," Potong Ichigo dengan tajam. "Rubah cerewet."

"Kau panggil aku apa, bocah?!"

"Ru-bah ce-re-wet...!"

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hiraukan mereka," tuturnya kepada anak-anak yang sepertinya sudah mulai paham akan situasi sekarang ini. "Ayolah, kalian semua, tidak ada yang akan menggigit." Tambahnya dengan senyuman jenaka.

Tapi Mikazuki memilih untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Entahlah, aku suka menggigit Yamanbagiri-gyaaa!"

Buuk. Buuk. Buuk...!

Ia hanya meminggir saat tubuh Mikazuki menggelinding ke bawah anak tangga yang cukup banyak bagi manusia.

Yamanbagiri mendengus kesal dengan wajah merah padam.

"...apa dia akan baik-baik saja...?" tanya Madea, melirik kearah Mikazuki yang jelas-jelas tidak kelihatan baik.

"Dia akan tetap hidup, tenang saja," jawab Yamanbagiri, menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat penciumannya yang tajam menangkap bau tidak asing dari Nakigitsune. "Kau dan dia?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang tidak begitu terkejut.

Ia berusaha menutup topik.

"Aku harap ada yang membersihkan rumah..." gumanya, mata melirik kearah Ichigo yang masih beradu mulut dengan rubah pendampingnya.

Sekarang, waktunya bercerita.

* * *

Bukan perkara gampang, tapi pada akhirnya, adik-adik Ichigo menerima fakta-fakta yang ia berikan.

Hari hampir sore, Yamanbagiri dan Ichigo sedang memasak makan malam selama ia menceritakan semuanya kepada adik-adik Ichigo.

"Ini melelahkan..." gerutunya selama menunggu makan malam di ruang makan yang tidak pernah ia pakai lagi.

"Kami yang menerima pun juga sama, Nakigitsune- _san_..." gumaman dari Atsushi itu cukup untuk membuat dirinya tersenyum.

"Tapi kami senang," tambah Hirano dengan senyuman kecil. "Kami bisa mengenal anda lebih lebih jauh."

Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan terlalu formal kepadaku," ujarnya. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang harus di hormati terlalu tinggi."

"Tapi," sela Midare dengan raut wajah bingung. "Bukannya Rubah Ekor Sembilan itu setara dengan Dewa?"

Ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Memang benar," tuturnya. "Tapi aku...tidak begitu sempurna, sebab aku masih memiliki beberapa perasaan dan karakteristik manusia...aku mungkin tidak akan pernah jadi Dewa seutuhnya. Dan jujur, aku tidak keberataan sama sekali." Jawabnya, melirik kearah Mikazuki yang hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"...Apa anda tidak ingin menggapai tujuan anda?" pertanyaan mengejutkan dari Honebami.

Tapi ia paham.

Masa lalu Honebami dan Namazuo yang pernah Ichigo ceritakan, ia paham sebab, walaupun Honebami sudah menginjak usia 15, dirinya masih memiliki dendam yang ingin ia balaskan atas kematian saudari tertua mereka di tangan ayah mereka sendiri, sebelum kekasih sang kakak membalas dendam dengan membakar kediaman serta orang-orang yang ada ditempat itu.

Tapi si brengsek tua itu berhasil lolos.

Sayangnya, Honebami tidak dapat mengingat kenangan menyenangkan sebelum semua sirna menjadi abu.

Tujuan Honebami jelas.

Tak seperti dirinya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukannya aku tak ingin menggapai tujuanku sendiri," balasnya. "Aku sudah merubahnya,"

"Sejak kedatangan Ichi- _nii_ kalian," tambah Mikazuki yang menyembunyikan seringainya dibalik lengan baju mewahnya. "Dan sepertinya, Ichigo tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Nakigitsune."

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Diamlah, kakek tua," ketus Nakigitsune. "Kau juga sama."

Bukannya tersinggung, Mikazuki malah tertawa, hanya mengiyakan kalimatnya.

"Mengubah tujuan?" tanya Shinano, yang sepertinya masih tidak paham.

Tiada salahnya menceritakannya.

"Dulu, setelah Klanku di buru dan dibantai sebab kabar angin palsu yang tersebar, aku yang hanya tinggal sendiri memutuskan untuk menjadi satu dengan langit," tuturnya, sedikit terkejut saat anak-anak ini mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Cukup lama memang, tapi saat aku dan pendampingku berniat untuk pergi, seorang pengantar surat dari Istana datang bersama seorang bocah...bocah itu bernasib hampir sama denganku.." ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Peperangan antar Klan terjadi antara Klan Hitofuri dan Klan Sadamune hanya karena kabar angin yang salah," lanjutnya. "Musim gugur bertemu musim gugur berlalu, tetapi peperangan masih terjadi, sampai pada akhirnya, penerus satu-satunya Klan Hitofuri di sembunyikan dan dibawa kemari...Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan bocah ingusan tak diurus saat datang ke kediamanku, aku tak sekejam itu. Pada akhirnya, bocah itu kami asuh bocah itu, mengajari dan membesarkannya agar ia dapat membuang hasrat balas dendamnya, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan jalannya sendiri.

"Setelah kepergian bocah itu, aku sempat berpikir untuk menuntaskan keberadaanku, tapi, saat seekor merpati datang membawa surat, aku kembali mengurungkan niat," ia berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum. "Bocah itu tetap bocah, tidak peduli apa yang sudah ia gapai maupun raih. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak bisa melepas bocah itu terlalu jauh atau dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri."

Ia tahu bahwa Ichigo dan Yamanbagiri mendengar seluruh ceritanya, sadar bahwa Mikazuki pasti akan menggunakannya sebagai bahan godaan di masa yang akan datang.

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Tenka sering mendapat masalah dengan penghuni hutan yang lain!" rubah pendampingnya akhirnya angkat bicara. "Dia pun terlalu sering mendapat luka sebab kecerobohannya sendiri!"

Ia menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik lengan bajunya saat melihat Ichigo memalingkan muka.

"Dan aku tidak menyesalinya sedikit pun," lanjutnya, mengalihkan pandangan kearah adik-adik Ichigo. "Tujuanku ikut berubah, sebab nasibku berubah pula. Tidak baik memendam luka lama, lebih baik mengobatinya dengan kebahagiaan yang ada sekarang. Jangan sampai kau menggosongkan makan malam lagi, bocah." Tambahnya, melirik kearah Ichigo.

"Aku bukan bocah...! Rubah tua!"

Ia tertawa lepas.

Ia benar-benar merindukan bocah ini.


	4. Omake

Omake:

Srak...srak...

Ia menoleh, menaikkan alisnya ke arah semak-semak di luar pagar pembatas rumahnya.

"Ichigo-!?"

Ia menunduk dengan sigap, menghindari belati yang hendak menancap ketubuhnya.

Tangan kosongnya kini menggenggam pedang yang sudah lama tak ia gunakan, matanya tajam, dan hanya menunggu mangsanya bak predator.

"Keluarlah, lalat kecil.." bisiknya.

Tidak lama, belati lain dengan ganas menuju kearahnya.

 **Sling!**

Belati itu terpental.

Tapi bukan karena pedangnya.

Lengan kiri melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, dan lengan kanan mencengkeram pedang di pundaknya.

Bau khas stroberi liar tiba di penciumannya.

Yang benar saja...

" **Keluarlah sebelum aku yang mengeluarkanmu dari penderitaan duniawimu..** "

Bocah satu ini...

Srak...!

"Matilah kau di tanganku...! Siluman Rubah sialan...!?"

Ichigo dengan lihai menghentikan serangan dari pria yang berniat membunuh Nakigitsune.

"Semakin ricuh saja tempat ini..." gerutu Ichigo kesal, menghiraukan pria tak di kenal mengerang kesakitan akibat tebasan yang memutuskan tangannya. "Kau yakin tak ingin tinggal bersamaku dan yang lain...?"

Pertanyaan yang sama terucap satu musim setelah kunjungan pertama itu.

Ia menghela nafas pelan.

Banyak yang mulai tahu dirinya tinggal di tempat ini, alhasil, banyak juga yang berniat membunuhnya.

Hanya untuk mitos tak bermoral.

"Kau menang, bocah," ujarnya, berbalik dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju kediamannya. "Biarkan aku dan rubahku berkemas-kemas...urus saja orang itu." Tambahnya.

Harusnya ia tahu.

" **Dengan senang hati.** "

Sebuah tebasan memilukan terdengar, di lanjutkan oleh jeritan yang ikut terpotong.

Alasan sebenarnya bagaimana orang tua Ichigo mengetahui keberadaannya serta tempat tinggalnya.

" **Bawa dia menjauh dari tempat suci ini.** "

" _Baik, Nurarihyon-sama..._ "

Dialah keturunan langsung Pemimpin bangsa _Youkai_.

Toushirou Ichigo adalah,

 _Nurahiyon Hitofuri Tenka._

"Yang benar saja..." dengusnya dengan tawa ironi. "Dewi, kau memang licik.."

"Naki! Biarkan aku membantumu berkemas-kemas!"

Walaupun begitu, dia masih tetap bocah yang pernah ia asuh.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak darah yang mewarnai dirinya.

"Kau hanya akan merusak barang-barangku dengan darah itu," tegurnya, mata melirik kearah pedang berdarah di genggaman Ichigo. "Bersihkan darah itu dulu, lalu kau bisa membantuku, bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah! Kau saja yang sudah tua!"

Ia hanya terkekeh saat Ichigo berjalan memutar menuju tempat pemandian.

"Yaa! Yaa! Apa kita akan pergi?"

Ia mengangguk kepada rubah pendampingnya.

"Daripada bocah itu melakukan hal bodoh," ujarnya. Tangan mengelus lembut bulu-bulu jingga bercampur putih. "Ayo, kita mulai kemas-kemas, sebelum bocah itu selesai membersihkan diri."

"Ayo!"

* * *

 _Roda kehidupan akan terus berputar. Walaupun seorang raja mati, ratunya serta rakyatnya tetap melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing._

 _Dibalik lara pasti ada pelajaran yang dapat kita ambil untuk kehidupan kita di masa mendatang._

 _Jadi, jangan mudah menyerah._

 _Kebahagiaan telah menunggu untuk di raih._

 _._

 _._

 _The End._

.

.

 **SELESAI JUGA! /** nangis lebay/

 **PERLU SATU MINGGU TT_TT AKHIRNYA SELESAI! WALAUPUN SAYA HARUS MOTONG JADI TIGA BAGIAN PLUS OMAKE! SELESAI!/** tabur garem+micin keatas telor ceplok/ **BANZAI! \\(^w^)/**

Manba : selamat.

 **...datar banget...=_=**

Manba : kalo lebih ntar di bilang lebay.

 **...lama-lama mending Naki aja yg nemenin aku..**

Manba : semoga berhasil. Naki ma rubahnya satu paket.

 **Gak papa, ada lakban**.

Manba : -_-

 **Anywho! Makasih udah mau mampir! (^^)**


End file.
